


One Piece PETs: The way it used to be

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [201]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Cooking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Aika cooks for the SHs. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: The way it used to be

**One Piece PETs: The way it used to be**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This fantastic series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Sanji leaving the Straw Hats affected everyone. Especially the youngest members of the crew, Aika and Kumi.

 

   Aika missed helping the cook out in the kitchen, whether it be cooking, baking, or just washing the dishes. With him gone, mealtimes were just...they just weren't the same. Mostly because Nami had to order out or they had to eat a restaurant.

 

"My wallet may suffer," Nami started, "but the crew comes first."

 

Aika and Kumi glanced up at the navigator, worriedly.

 

"Big Sis, are you gonna be okay?" Aika asked.

 

"Yes, Aika, we'll be fine." Nami smiled, reassuringly, as she pet her younger adoptive sister. "When Sanji comes back, everything will be just like the way they used to be, okay?"

 

"But...what if Sanji doesn't come back?" asked Aika.

 

"Don't say that," Nami scolded, "he will come back."

 

Hearing that caused Aika to smile.

 

" _Hai_." she spoke.

 

"Nami~!" Luffy was heard whining. "I'm hungry~!"

 

"I know, Luffy!" Nami replied. "Just hang on a minute!! Sheesh!!"

 

   This was the crew's new routine: they would go to a restaurant/eat out, then, they would continue heading towards Big Mom's home base in hopes of stopping Sanji from marrying Pudding.

 

On their journey, Aika and Kumi sat in the Wolf Girl's room, drawing pictures. They were mostly pictures of Sanji, though.

 

_"You, uh...you're really missing Sanji, huh?"_ Kumi asked.

 

"What makes you think that?" Aika inquired.

 

_"For starters, you keep drawing him."_ Kumi pointed out.

 

"Oh." Aika muttered. "It's just that...I miss the old days when we used to be in the kitchen together...when I would him make meals for Big Brother and everybody...without Sanji here, it just feels...out of place."

 

_"Hey, I know what you mean,"_ Kumi concurred, _"Sanji was a big softie when it came to me and Blizzard. He would sometimes give us table scraps when he thought that no one was looking."_

 

Aika sighed as she put a hand on her cheek.

 

"I really miss him," she spoke up, "I miss his cooking, too."

 

_"Me, too,"_ Kumi added, _"Plus, we can't keep ordering out or eating at restaurants."_

 

"No, we can't," Aika agreed.

 

That was when a light bulb appeared over her head.

 

"Kumi, I've got an idea." she spoke.

 

_"What is it?"_ Kumi asked.

 

"I can cook for Sanji instead!" Aika declared.

 

_"You can?"_ Kumi inquired.

 

"Yeah!" Aika answered. "I'll be the stand-in cook until he comes back!"

 

_"Can I help?"_ Kumi inquired, wagging her tail.

 

"Sure!" Aika nodded. "Sanji said I have to have someone with me in the kitchen, anyway!"

 

_"Sweet!"_ Kumi yipped. _"Why don't we go tell everyone?"_

 

"No, wait!" Aika cried. "I want it to be a surprise!"

 

_"How're we going to keep this from the others?"_ Kumi asked. _"Especially Luffy?"_

 

"Uhhh...good question," Aika answered, "we'll need to keep his attention away from the kitchen...but, how?"

 

_"Hmm..."_ Kumi hummed. _"...send him on a scavenger hunt?"_

 

"That's perfect!" Aika exclaimed.

 

The little ones got started on their little plan.

 

*****Later*****

 

Luffy was sitting on the figurehead, looking rather bored.

 

"Big Brother!" Aika called.

 

"Yes, Aika?" Luffy asked.

 

"I've got something for you!" Aika answered. "A scavenger hunt!"

 

"Oh, yeah?" Luffy inquired, hopping off of the _Sunny_ 's figurehead and landing in front of his younger half-sister and her puppy.

 

"Yep!" Aika answered. "Wanna play?"

 

"Sure do!" Luffy replied, eagerly. "Got the list?"

 

"Uh-huh!" Aika nodded as she handed it to Luffy. "Here you go!"

 

"Thank you!" Luffy spoke, taking the sheet of paper from the Wolf Girl. "Oh, man this is gonna be sweet!"

 

As he walked off to search for the items listed on the paper, Aika and Kumi headed for the kitchen to start cooking.

 

_"So, what should we make?"_ Kumi asked.

 

"Well, I can't make all that fancy stuff like Sanji can," Aika answered, "It's gotta be something pretty simple."

 

_"What about omelette rice?"_ Kumi asked. _"That's pretty simple."_

 

"Yeah, we could make that," Aika answered, taking out some pots and pans from the cupboards, "or we can make curry."

 

_"Curry?"_ Kumi asked. _"Won't that not taste good if you don't make it right?"_

 

"Sanji's been teaching me how to make it," Aika answered, gathering the necessary ingredients for what she's about to cook.

 

She got gram masala, cloves, tumeric, some of tangerines, and of course, some beef for the meat.

 

"All right, let's begin." she spoke up. "Uhh...lemme see. What did Sanji say to do first?"

 

Aika looked at the ingredients, and then she noticed she was missing something else.

 

"Oh, wait!" she cried. "I forgot the onions!"

 

She scrambled to get onions and found three in the pantry.

 

"Oh, phew!" she sighed in relief. "I was worried for a minute there."

 

Kumi was looking outside to see if anyone was coming near.

 

_"So far, so good, it seems,"_ she noted, _"no one, not even Luffy's coming this way."_

 

"Good," Aika said, "I can get started, then."

 

   She washed the tangerines, the meat, the tomatoes, which she also remembered to get, and the onions. She filled the pot with water, then, after she slightly peeled the tomatoes, she put them all in the water to simmer them. Next, she began to work on chopping up the onions. Her eyes watered, but she shook her head and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

 

"Dang onions." she muttered. "Okay...what next?"

 

_"Put the onions in the pot?"_ Kumi asked.

 

"Oh, right!" Aika answered. "And then I cut and marinade the meat!"

 

   She placed the chopped onions into the pot and began cutting the meat. After that, she marinaded it in a tray and added the spices. The moment it was good and saturated, she added the meat into the pot.

 

"Looking good, so far," she acknowledged.

 

Next, she began to stir the pot, humming a bit to herself as she did. Kumi sat beside her, waiting for instructions.

 

"Hey, something smells good."

 

Aika gasped as she heard Usopp's voice.

 

"Oh, no...!" she whispered. "It's Usopp! We can't let him in here, or he'll spoil the surprise!"

_  
"How do we distract him?!"_ Kumi asked.

 

"I dunno, but think of something!" Aika answered.

 

At that moment, Kumi ran out of the kitchen, barking at Usopp.

 

"Whoa!" the Ferret Man exclaimed. "Kumi?!"

 

Kumi snapped at his feet, backing him away from the kitchen door.

 

"Whoa! Hey, hey! Easy!" Usopp cried as he backed away.

 

Kumi growled at the sniper, then she pointed in the opposite direction, as if to say that he should leave.

 

"O-okay, okay, I'm leaving," Usopp spoke as he turned around, "See? I'm leaving!"

 

He sighed as he walked away.

 

"Aika really needs to control that dog," he muttered.

 

Kumi nodded, having scared off the Ferret Man.

 

_"That was close."_ she said.

 

*****With Luffy*****

 

"Okay, let's see here," he spoke up, looking at the list, "Something you use to rest your head...oh!"

 

He ran to the Men's Quarters and grabbed a pillow.

 

"Found it!" he exclaimed. "Okay, next item, something that gets wetter as it dries...a towel!"

 

He went to the bathhouse and picked up one of the towels.

 

"Man, this is easy!" he grinned. "I'll be through with this scavenger hunt in no time!"

 

***Grrrrrrr~!***

 

"Damn, I'm hungry..." he muttered. "I think I'll go and get a snack from the fridge."

 

*****Back in the Kitchen*****

 

Aika hummed to herself as she stirred the curry. She then scooped up some in a ladle and put it in a little saucer to taste.

 

"Hmm...it's missing something," she said before she looked at Nami's tangerines, "Oh, right!"

 

   She grabbed one, including a grater, and started to rub the citrus fruit against it, the resulting rind creating a tangy, orange zest. Aika tasted the curry again, and was hit with a sweet and spicy flavor.

 

"Mm!" she hummed. "Much better!"

 

_"Aika! Incoming Luffy!"_ Kumi called, looking out the door.

 

"Don't let him in here!" Aika told her. "I'm not done!!"

 

_"Got ya!"_ Kumi replied, running out of the kitchen and barking at Luffy.

 

"Whoa!" Luffy cried. "Kumi?!"

 

Kumi yipped, barked, and snapped at Luffy's feet.

 

"Ah!" Luffy yelped. "H-hey, stop it! What are you doing here?!"

 

Kumi pointed in the opposite direction, telling Luffy to leave.

 

"But...can't I get a snack first?" Luffy asked.

 

_"No."_ Kumi answered. _"Now, scram!"_

 

"Aww," Luffy pouted as he walked away.

 

***Grrrrruuuuuurrrgh!!***

 

"I know, I know," Luffy spoke as he rubbed his stomach, "but you heard Kumi."

 

His stomached growled again, as if to say, "Feh."

 

A pause...but then Luffy stopped in his tracks.

 

"Hold on a second!" he exclaimed. "Since when do I take orders from that little pup?!"

 

The Straw Hat captain marched right on back to the kitchen when all of a sudden, Kumi leaped out and bit his leg!

 

"Ow!" Luffy cried. "K-Kumi, let go! That hurts!"

 

The Akita puppy refused to let go.

 

"Don't make me use my Conqueror's Haki on you!" Luffy warned.

 

   Kumi released her hold on Luffy's leg, and luring him into a false sense of security as he tried to enter the kitchen, she bit him right on his tucchus!

 

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!" he howled. "MY BUTT~!!!!!"

 

*****In the kitchen*****

 

"I'm sorry, Big Brother..." Aika apologized, stirring the curry. "I can't let you in, just yet."

 

*****Back outside*****

 

Nami came outside upon hearing the commotion.

 

"Luffy, what's happening?!" she questioned.

 

"Kumi's biting my ass!" Luffy answered.

 

Kumi growled as she bit down more on Luffy's left butt cheek.

 

"Somebody get her off of me!" Luffy hollered.

 

"Kumi, bad puppy!" Nami scolded. "Let go! Now!!"

 

Kumi wouldn't let go of Luffy's rear end.

 

"Kumi!" Nami shouted. "Let go of Luffy or no melon pocky for a whole week!"

 

Kumi whimpered before she finally let go.

 

_"I'm sorry, Aika."_ she apologized.

 

"Ow..." Luffy whined, his rear end bleeding.

 

Suddenly, Aika came outside.

 

"Lunch is ready!" she announced.

 

"Wait, what?" Nami asked.

 

"What'd she say?" Luffy questioned.

 

"I made lunch." Aika answered. "Come get it while it's still hot!"

 

"Wait...Aika was cooking?!" Nami asked.

 

"Yes." Aika nodded. "Now come on! Hurry up and get in here! I don't want this food to go to waste!"

 

"Okay, okay!" Nami replied. "Everybody! Aika cooked lunch!"

 

Upon hearing that, everyone came outside.

 

"Aika made lunch?" Franky asked.

 

"For real?" Usopp added.

 

"No way," said Zoro, "I'll believe that when I see it."

 

*****In the kitchen*****

 

Everyone sat at the table with plates of curry in front of them.

 

"Hmm...looks decent enough," Usopp mused.

 

"Usopp!" Nami scolded. "Be nice! Aika worked hard on this!"

 

"Ah! Okay!" Usopp shrieked. "Yeesh!"

 

Luffy scooped up a bite with his spoon...and the moment he did, he gasped and his eyes went wide.

 

"How does it taste?" Brook asked.

 

A pause...until Luffy just started shoveling the curry in his mouth.

 

Curious, Nami decided to take a bite, too. In an instant, she had the same reaction as Luffy, too.

 

"Sweet ceiling cat, this curry tastes good...!" she whispered.

 

"Such a sweet and spicy flavor," Robin added as she took another bite of her own curry, "It tastes like...tangerines."

 

"That's right!" Aika confirmed. "I used tangerine zest in the curry roux, to give it a bit of an extra kick! I've seen Sanji do it before!"

 

"Sanji's been a real positive influence on you, huh?" Franky inquired.

 

"Mm-hmm!" Aika nodded. "He taught me a lot about how to cook, and now, I can put the skills he taught me to use!"

 

"Hey, Aika!" Luffy called, holding his plate out. "Can I have more?!"

 

"Sure!" Aika chirped, giving Luffy more curry with rice. "There's plenty for everyone!"

 

"All right!" Luffy cheered.

 

"And later tonight, I'm making a pot of Sea King Meat Stew for dinner!" Aika added.

 

"Aika, did I ever tell you that I love you?" Luffy asked.

 

"Umm...last I counted, 2,566 times," Aika answered.

 

"When'd you learn to count so high?" Luffy asked her.

 

"Aunt Robin taught me," Aika answered.

 

"Ah." Luffy spoke. "Still, I love you!"

 

Aika smiled.

 

"Thank you, Big Brother," she responded.

 

"And thank you for cooking us lunch," Luffy replied, "We appreciate it."

 

"I'm glad," spoke Aika, "Thanks you guys."

 

"You're welcome, Aika." replied Robin.

 

"I wanted mealtime to be like it used to," Aika added, "when Sanji was still here."

 

"Oh, Aika," Nami spoke up.

 

"You really miss him, huh?" Luffy asked, and Aika nodded.

 

"Aww, Aika," Usopp spoke, "We miss him, too...even if he does act like a jerk, sometimes."

 

_"He made me and Kumi our favorite treats,"_ Blizzard added, _"And he'd make meals using the animals I'd hunt down."_

 

"I also consider Sanji part of my family," Aika added, "He taught me some very important things for me to do when I grow up."

 

"What were those things?" Luffy inquired.

 

"How to cook, of course," Aika answered.

 

"Besides that." Luffy told her.

 

"Oh, yeah," Aika murmured, "He taught me how to be inconspicuous."

 

"Is that right?" Zoro asked, and Aika nodded.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "That's my little sis!"

 

Aika smiled.

 

_'I'm gonna do my best, Sanji.'_ she thought. _'Just watch me!'_

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea a while back.
> 
>  
> 
> Aika considers all of the Straw Hats her family and when one of them has left, possibly for good...it's really hard on her. :(


End file.
